Sacrifice
by Ae Gardenia
Summary: 'I will do anything to keep you safe, Kenshin. Even if it means killing those I love.' One-shot based off of one of Aya's episodes in SW:Chronicles. (Includes elements mainly from the games as well as from actual historical evidence.) Please R&R!


**Hey guys I had some time to write a small one-shot since I got a new idea... yeah, playing SW Chronicles instead of studying Algebra was totally not a good idea :3**

 **Anyway so I was re-watching one of Aya's events in SWC -the one with Masakage. Or his death, anyway. And I also had a relative conversation with someone on dA, so this idea just popped up inside of my head :3**

 **So, yeah as you'd probably expected, Masakage will play a huge part in this story despite he's not even in the games (from what I've seen so far at least). Anyway, in terms of physical appearance, I kinda imagine Masakage being similar to Takatora -black hair, although messy rather than straight to one direction, and blue eyes. In terms of personality, I like to think he'd be rather confident/even arrogant, sometimes cold and decisive, but althought not a sweetheart, he'd be quite loving to Aya. I mean, she obviously _loved_ him in Chronicles. And for her to love anyone else than Kenshin... that takes a lot of charm I guess XD**

 **Also, for the sake of simplicity and me being extremely tired to look more into it, Kagekatsu and Hana (Aya's children, so I guess Masakage's children as well) will not be included in this story.**

 **Anyway, since I've practically written a whole story of Author's Notes, I'll shut up for now and let you enjoy (hopefully) the story ~**

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

The night in Echigo was cold but clear, beautiful and silent, with only a few clouds scattered among the dark sky. Such night were rare in the Uesugi domain, especially during winter times, but tonight even the weather seemed to celebrate the northern clan's victory against the neighbouring Takeda clan.

Masakage Nagao sat in one of the castle's wooden porches, with Aya lying down next to him, resting her head on his lap.

''The battle was fierce today, wasn't it?'' Aya asked, looking up towards him. He smiled down at her, then averted his gaze to the sky.

''It was indeed. But we won after all, and now there's peace in this land.'' He replied, sounding amused. ''And what more could I wish for than that, and my beautiful wife by my side?'' he looked down at her again, smirking flirtariously.

She chuckled quietly. ''You're such a tease.'' she purred, reaching up and gently brushing her fingers against his jawline. He clasped her hand into his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it gently.

Aya sat up, leaning closer to him, and he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

''Do you not believe me, Aya?'' he asked, placing his forehead against hers. ''Do you not believe you're all I want? All I need?''

''I never said I don't believe you.'' she replied in a teasing manner, lighty pressing her lips over his mouth, before swiftly breaking away.

Masakage rolled his eyes. ''It kills me when you do that.''

Aya chuckled, standing up and backing away a few steps. ''You've got to catch me if you want more.'' she went on teasing him, but purposefully let him approach her and wrap her in his arms, as they both pressed against the wooden wall.

''Well, seems like I caught a bird.'' Masakage whispered next to her ear. ''A swan, to be specific.''

She sniffled in a way that betrayed her laugh. ''And what are you going to do about it?'' she murmured, wrapping her arms around his torso.

''Let me think...'' he said in a low voice, before placing his lips over hers, kissing her passionately in a rough yet loving manner. She didn't attempt to break away, which only happened after a few minutes, both being in need of oxygen. Aya turned so she'd face the garden and the sky outside, while Masakage kept his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

''What are you looking at so thoughtfully, my lady?'' he asked in a sleepish tone, lifting one of his hands to hold her own. ''What is troubling your mind?''

''Nothing at all.'' She lifted her head to the sky, scattered along with shiny stars as most of the clouds had cleared. ''I was just thinking... it's beautiful to have peace once in a while, isn't it?''

It was Masakage's turn to look thoughtful, as if his mind was preoccupied with something deep and unsettling. Finally, he replied quietly. ''Yes, it is. It truly is...''

* * *

''Aya, wait!''

''I _hate_ you!''

Masakage clicked his tongue in annoyance, as he rushed behind Aya in the Uesugi castle's corridors. He eventually caught up to her, quickly grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms to the sides of her body, so she wouldn't be able to use them. She tossed and jolted, trying to break away from his grasp, but despite her being a strong warrior, when it came down to pure physical strength, he was undoubtedly the winner. Finally, she gave up, huffing and breathing out tiredly. He pressed her against the wall, making sure she wouldn't try to get away again.

''Just please... listen to me.'' he said, this time in a calmer tone. The last thing he wanted was to infuriate her even more, and besides, that was all he currently wanted from her -to listen to what he had to say.

She looked up at him hatefully. ''I have nothing to listen to, not from your mouth! Now let go of me, lest I start screaming for help.'' She hissed quietly.

Masakage slightly relaxed his grip on her hands, as he didn't exactly favor this possible outcome. However, he ensured she would still be kept under his control, at least until he spoke.

''It is not like you to act like that.'' he said calmly. ''Where's the calm and elegant Aya I know?''

She glared at him. ''Right where the trustworthy and loyal Masakage I _thought I knew_ is. Namely, nowhere!''

He let out a quiet sigh, looking down. ''I don't know how much you've heard, but you certainly misunderstood me.''

''Oh, did I?'' He felt her body tensing again, and he prepared to counter any attack she'd launch against him. ''Then please clarify it for me. Because... because to me it sounded like you were plotting against Kenshin! I think I clearly heard you say that he should get out of the way!'' her voice was dripping hatred, which was an unpleasant surprise for Masakage -he had never seen her like that, ever.

''Yes, that is indeed what we were talking about...'' he responded, slightly hesitating. ''But you do not understand why.''

''It doesn't matter. Your reasons do not matter!'' she retorted. ''You intend on hurting my beloved Kenshin. There is no forgiveness to this, even if you have all of the world's justice by your side!''

''For Bishamonten's sake, stop being so reckless!'' It was Masakage's turn to burst out in fury, as he involuntarily pressed her against the wall. ''What have the Uesugi been through even since your so-cherised brother ascended in power? I will tell you what -war. Only war and conflict! He is obsessed with battles and cannot even see the suffering of our people! A plague to out clan, that's what he is! The Uesugi will never see peace as long as he's in power!''

She lowered her eyes down. ''I do not care. I do not care what you think of my brother. I know him better than you'll ever will -Kenshin is a pure soul, a loving spirit! He does everything for the good of our people, even if it may not seem like it at a first glance!'' she paused, looking up at him with a disappointed, almost betrayed expression. ''Just because you do not understand or because you disagree with him... it doesn't give you the right to kill him.''

Masakage's expression fell as well. He let go of Aya's hands, gently placing his own hands on her shoulders. ''Why, Aya? Why can you not see the truth? Why can you not stand beside me in this? Think about it... with you by my side, I will not have to kill Kenshin. You can persuade him to step down without any more conflict!'' he tried to encourage her, but it did not work.

''I would never do that. I would never betray him in such a way. Especially seeing that I am apparently the only one he can really trust now.'' she replied remorsefully, shaking her head.

Masakage took a few steps back, away from her. ''I thought we'd always fight by each other's side, Aya. I thought you loved me.''

She nodded quietly. ''I do love you. This will never change. But I also love my brother. Kenshin has been the world to me ever since we were children -no matter how much I love you, Masakage, I cannot turn my back on Kenshin.''

He turned his back at her, facing the opposite wall sadly. ''I understand that. And I marvel at your devotion... but I will not falter either. You cannot stop me.'' he said steadily. ''I love you greatly, my Aya. But I also want to achieve what is best for our people... if I have to step over my love for you for the common good, then so be it.''

She shook her head in acceptance. ''The same applies for me, Masakage. I will defend my brother, even if that means I will have to face you in the field of battle.''

He turned to look back at her, smiling remorsefully. ''That's my wife...'' he said, one last trace of affection towards her. ''So... next time we will probably meet as enemies...''

Aya nodded positively. ''And I will not hesitate. So don't, either.'' She replied decisively.

And with that, Masakage left, heading towards the castle gates, to leave the Echigo domain, at least for the time being. Because he would return, Aya knew.

 _'And when he does... I will not show any mercy...'_

* * *

Aya flicked her wrist, shaking blood off of her naginata as she stood alone amidst the castle yard. The sakura trees surrounding it, once in full bloom, now lay victim to the flames lit by the arrows of Masakage's rebels. There wasn't any of them left anymore, thought. Just as she had expected, they had been overpowered by the Uesugi army. She and Kenshin alone had taken out at least one third of the devoted yet hopelessly rebelious men. Now every single one of them lay dead, massacred and scattered across the yard.

Their leader was no exception.

Aya looked down on Masakage's battered corpse, sprawled across the bloody snow, sapphire eyes lifelessly staring towards the dark sky. He did not seem scared, or angry, or anything like that. Just extremely surprised -as if he had been convinced his plan would work, and fell from the clouds when it did not.

Placing down her weapon, Aya knelt to the ground next to him, sliding her hand across his face and closing his eyes with her fingertips. She had not been the one to kill him -something she was grateful for. She didn't have any doubts that she would indeed take his life, if she had to, but she knew she'd always have the guilt gnawing on her later, if she did so. Letting out a quiet sigh, she caressed his cold face one last time, before retracting her hand.

''Are you alright?''

She looked up behind her shoulder, as she heard Kenshin's voice echoing above her head. Strange, she hand't heard him coming up to her.

Picking up her blade and standing up, she nodded. ''Yes. Perfectly fine.'' she replied quietly.

They did not speak for a while, just stood there looking at each other, before Kenshin finally broke the silence.

''You did the right thing, sister.'' he must have tried to sound reassuring, but his voice came out as emotionless as ever.

She nodded. ''I know. I know but...'' she quickly reached up to wipe a few tears away from her eyes. ''Why did it have to be this way?'' she whispered, as if asking herself.

Kenshin reached out and embraced her. ''I am sorry.'' He simply said, but there was a little hint of emotion to his voice this time.

''No, it wasn't your fault.'' She said quickly. ''And I kept you safe. That's all that matters to me...''

He slightly tightened his grip around her frame. ''I thank you greatly, my sister.'' he said, as he reached up to caress her head gently -an action he hand't done for years.

She pressed her face onto his chest, feeling a mixture of warmth and pain swirling inside of her stomach.

''I will do anything and everything to keep you safe, my brother...'' she whispered softly.

 _'Even if it means I'll have to kill the ones I love...'_

 _~*END*~_

* * *

 **Yeah I know it was kinda sad... but I quite like how it came out :) I mean, Aya may be just a little out of character, but then again, the whole Masakage thing on Chronicles got me like... 'what?!' so maybe that was the point XD**

 **Also, I can totally see Aya doing anything for Kenshin. We know how much she loves him and how she will do her best to protect him in battles. So I can see her opposing the man she loves if that means she'll keep her brother from harm. (I also have a story in mind about why and how Aya is so close to Kenshin -other than being siblings of course XD I will try to upload this one tomorrow~)**

 **(and yeah I know Masakage actually drowned while sailing according to Chronicles... but historically, he opposed Kenshin, so I think this twist is quite more interesting and dramatic than just having him drown XD)**

 **So yeah, I hope you liked it! Please R &R :) (It's nearly midnight here and I am half-asleep so I bet there will be mistakes up there XD)**

 **Katja-chan~**


End file.
